


Family & Choices

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Luke is great at advice, and a dad™.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

The mundane restaurant is going to close soon, in about fifteen minutes, and Alec still has no idea what he’s going to do. He should go back to the loft, where Magnus waits with his soft touches and gentle kisses, but he can’t. If he does Magnus will know somethings wrong. He’ll get him to admit the fight he just had with his mother and then he’ll want to help him. Alec doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want to burden his boyfriend. He’s already dealt with so much in his long life. Alec doesn’t want to be the cause of more pain and uncertainty. He can’t.

That is how he finds himself in a lone booth in a mundane diner, eating a meal he’s not hungry for. He didn’t want to go to a bar, the memory of his previous alcohol fiasco still fresh in his mind, but he also can’t go back to the institute. They argued and yelled, and it was awful. How can she say he’s ruining his life? How can she threaten to take Max away? How can she say those things? He’s so happy and his life is good. Magnus is good. Magnus is everything. Why can’t she see that?

Alec sighs as the waitress comes over and tells him he has to pay now and leave. He does just that and makes his way out of the restaurant. Where can he go? There’s- Unless… The Shadowhunter quickly opens his phone and dials a number. It rings for a few prolonged seconds, probably due to the late hour.

“Luke?” Alec asks as the phone picks up. “It’s Alec.”

…

“So what brings you here at this late hour, kid?” Luke asks as he hands him a glass of water.

“Nothing, really.” Alec says, his eyes shifting uncomfortably. “I- I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Luke’s eyes grow sad, then angry. “Did something happen with Magnus? He didn’t kick you out, did he?”

“No. No. No.” Alec quickly states. “…I had a fight with my mom.”

Luke leans back, understanding filling his features. “And let me guess, she said that you’re ruining your life? That Magnus doesn’t really love you? That all Downworlders are liars? That Shadowhunters and Downworlders shouldn’t be together?”

Alec’s surprised. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“She said about the same things to me and Jocelyn when we told her we were getting married.”

Alec looks down, ashamed for his family. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, kid.” Luke insists as he sits up and leans closer. “But it will be your fault if you let her words get to you. If you let them divide you and Magnus apart.”

Alec looks up, listening intently.

“It would be easier for me and Jocelyn to not get married. Even with the new laws- Accords. It would be easier to hide our relationship, but we don’t want to do that. We love each other. And that’s what matters.”

Alec doesn’t look completely convinced. “But what about family?”

“She is my family, Alec. Her and Clary.” Luke answers with fondness. “Family is who’s always there for you. Sometimes that isn’t always the people related to you. Sometimes you can choose who you want your family to be.”

Alec looks down, contemplating.

“Look, if I know my fiancée as well I think I do, Jocelyn has already made up the spare bedroom. You can stay here tonight. But if there’s somewhere else you need to be, then go. Okay?”

Alec looks up, grateful. “Thank you. I know I shouldn’t have…”

“Alec. You’re always welcome here.” Luke interrupts. “I need to head to bed, I have an early shift in the morning, but we have cable,” Luke hands Alec the remote, “Are you going to be alright?”

Alec looks up. “Yeah… Thank you. I- Thank you.”

Luke nods, with a small smile, and grips Alec’s shoulder in a reassuring manner before making his way down the hallway, away from the living room. Once he’s gone, Alec looks toward the TV, his thoughts scattered everywhere. Most of them centering around the one most important thought, ‘What am I going to do?’

But Alec already knows what he’s going to do, he’s known since Luke said ‘family’ and ‘choose,” because that’s what it comes down to. His mom will always be his mom, but she’s wrong. She’s wrong about a lot of things. She’s wrong about Magnus. And in that moment Alec made a choice; As long as Magnus is willing to stay by his side, and be his, then so will Alec. He’s choosing Magnus. Not for himself this time, but for him. For the man he loves more than he thought possible.

Alec chucks the remote to the couch and makes a beeline to the front door, jacket in hand. He doesn’t notice nor hear Luke and Jocelyn exchanging money in the shadows of the kitchen.

“I told you, he would be gone back to Magnus in less than five minutes.” Jocelyn remarks as she counts her money.

“Alright, alright. So I was wrong.” Luke relents. “I thought it would take him half an hour, okay honey?”

Jocelyn smiles. “You underestimate you’re ability at getting the truth out of people.”

Luke smiles back as she leans down to kiss him…. The money slips to the floor, forgotten.

…

Alec opens the door as quietly as he can. The loft is eerily silent as Alec shuts the door behind him slowly, and makes his way to the bedroom. The door is opened a crack, and inside the room is bathed in moonlight. One of the curtains was left opened. Alec walks over and shuts it as he looks over to see his boyfriend sound asleep. He’s slumped into the many soft and furry pillows and blankets that he likes to adorn his bed with, making Magnus look just as soft and gentle as they are.

Alec kicks off his shoes and removes his jacket and jeans. He slips under the covers, getting closer to the warlock. He leans over and kisses his cheek. He stays there for a moment longer, then pulls away. A hairs breathe from him, Alec whispers, “I love you.”

Magnus stirs slightly, not really waking up as he leans over and cuddles into Alec’s chest. Alec smiles in great fondness and happiness, as he brings his arm around Magnus, pulling him closer. He kisses the top of his head as he unconsciously rubs circles into his back. His stomach fills with warmth, whether it’s Magnus’s head on his chest, or the simple fact that he gets to have this. That he gets be happy. That he gets to choose… He’s filled with warmth… and with love.


End file.
